Gaia Ishstar and the Evil Brother
by barreldragon126
Summary: Gaia Ishstar tries to foil his evil brother's plans
1. Chapter 1: Intervention

Gaia Ishstar and the Evil Brother  
  
Chapter 1: Intervention Gaia sat on a bench looking at the sky. High overhead the city of Domino a blimp floated. the blimp had two giant videoscreens on it, which were broadcasting Seto Kaiba's Latest announcements and rules about his tournament. Many people had come to Domino City or Battle City as Kaiba had renamed it. Gaia had his own reasons for being there. He was there to stop his evil brother, whom simply went by Marik, from taking over the world.  
  
Gaia had long Brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail; he also wore a long cloak of a matching color. I don't like the new rule about giving up your rarest card, but I have to abide by the rules Gaia thought, and I must change my deck, as it is it has just to many high level monsters. Gaia began to take some cards from his deck as he continued to watch the blimp and Kaiba's announcements. By the time he was done updating his deck a duel had started nearby and a crowd had gathered. Gaia stood and stretched for a minute.  
  
Gaia made his way over to the duel, wedging his way into the crowd the two duelists soon became visible. One was an older man, and judging by his cloak, one of Mark's rare hunters. The other was a young man with spiky blonde and purple hair. It was Yugi Motou, as Gaia soon realized. A young lady soon pushed her way past him with out so much as an 'excuse me.' She looked at who was dueling and immediately stormed off. Gaia followed at a distance and saw her round a corner into an alley. By the time he made his way around the corner he caught just enough of a scene to see her, and someone else disappear into a Shadow Realm Bubble. Gaia sat on a nearby crate and waited for them to appear. It did not take long. And when they reappeared the lady was holding two cards in her hands. Gaia's Millennium Item gave him enough of a warning to know that something bad would happen soon. And indeed it did. The other character withdrew a dagger and stabbed the lady in the shoulder. The cards in her hand fell to the ground. She soon fell too.  
  
Gaia ran to her as fast as he could. It took him a moment to realize that two people were coming right beside him. When he reached the girl he stuffed the cards in his pocket and helped two the other two lift the girl. Gaia looked at the two people. One was Seto Kaiba, he thought, and the other must be Mokuba, his brother. It did not take long and they got the girl to the hospital.  
  
Once the girl was safe Gaia handed the cards to Kaiba, saying, "those are hers." he turned but heard Kaiba call, "her name is Raia Chitoshi." Gaia left to go to his hotel. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dragonic Blast

Chapter 2: Dragonic Blast  
  
Gaia arrived at his hotel and took a quick shower before falling fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Gaia set out, this time wearing his hair plain, and wearing sand colored Cloak over a Dark brown full body suit.  
  
He had been walking for three blocks when he noticed someone following him, great, just what I need, a trailer, he thought to himself. Suddenly he spotted an alley; maybe I can lose or confront him there. He sped towards the alley and turned down it, after traveling about 5 meters he knew that the kid was still following him. He turned around to face the follower.  
  
"What do you want?" he called to the person, who was short, but hard to see in the darkness surrounding them.  
  
"A mere duel" came the reply, "and you have no choice but to accept, because you are cornered."  
  
Gaia looked behind him and saw that this was indeed true. "Fine, I accept, at least this will show me how good the duelists here are!" he whipped out his duel disc from behind his back and smoothly slid his deck into place.  
  
"You will lose, I go first."  
  
The other duelist drew a card and chuckled. "Now I make my first move!" he called to Gaia. "I place two cards face down. Then I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!" the monster appeared and in its glow Gaia finally saw his opponent. He was short, with brown hair and a red hat, actually most of his clothes were red. "And since my monsters summon is treated like a special summon, I get to summon Another, go Kabauzuls!" another monster appeared next to the first, this one staring menacingly at Gaia. "And that ends my turn."  
  
Gaia smirked and drew a card. "Good move, however everything you do will be worth nothing!"  
  
"You see while I can not summon two monsters like you, I have a monster that can attack twice! I summon Hayabusa Knight in Attack Mode!" Gaia challenged. The feathered bird that stood upright appeared hovering above the field, its wings beating steadily to keep it aloft.  
  
Rex Laughed, "But it only has 1000 attack points, not nearly enough to destroy anything that I attack it with!"  
  
Gaia continued to smile, "maybe not, but it will defend me nonetheless, I also place 2 cards face down. That ends my turn." two cards flared to life behind the Knight.  
  
Rex drew a card and a smile blossomed on his face. " I have just drawn a monster powerful enough to eliminate your monster and a quarter of your life points. I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Serpent Night Dragon. Attack." the two monsters in front of Rex were sucked into another card and a skinny and long dragon descended on the field. It prepared to launch its attack at the Knight Gaia had summoned. The monster opened its large mouth and launched a sonic scream at Gaia. The wave from the attack reached his Knight and the resulting explosion pushed plumes of smoke up into the air so that the field quickly became obscured. The smoke cleared and sure enough the Knight was gone from the field, and Gaia's lifepoints, previously untouched, were now at 2650. "See how powerful your knight is now? I laid it to waste with my monster and next turn I will destroy you as well. hahaha." Rex chortled.  
  
"you know it is only the second turn of this duel and already you think you have it won. but it's my turn now. and with a new turn comes a new card, and a whole new reality to the game. So now I draw." Gaia replied smoothly and added a card to his hand. "I summon the Retrained Elven Swordsman* to the field in defense mode. then I end my turn." The swordsman appeared on the field, down on one knee and with its sword sheathed, as though knowing certain death was coming.  
  
"About the only thing you can do with that pathetic deck of yours. Serpent Night Dragon. Attack!!" Rex laughed, the monster once again launched an attack. once again the sonic wave hit Gaia's monster, and once again smoke encircled the field. but when the smoke began to clear it became obvious that both monsters where still on the field. Rex looked stunned, "It's not possible, my monster should have wiped the floor with him. how can it be."  
  
Gaia merely laughed and drew a card. 


	3. Chapter 3: Black Arrival

Chapter 3: Black Arrival Gaia laughed derisively. "Your Dragon is just too strong to destroy my Swordsman Rex." he stared glacially at the other duelist. and now I know how to beat you. I sacrifice my Warrior to summon Dragon Seeker." The Monster appeared, ready to strike. he quickly lashed out, grabbing Rex's monster and dragging it in. when it had drawn in Rex's monster it opened its mouth and let out a fierce beam of light, incinerating it whole.  
  
Rex stared dumbfounded, "But how is that possible, my monster had the greater attack power." he said shakily  
  
Gaia spread his arms, "When Dragon Seeker is summoned it automatically kills one Dragon type monster on the field. and now that you have no defense remaining, I will annihilate half your life points, Dragon Seeker Hyper Ray Attack!" the Monster launched itself high into the air, at the peak of its ascent it let out another wave of light, which hit Rex right in the stomach. Rex stumbled and looked at his lifepoint readout (2000). "That ends my turn. get your turn over with so I can beat you."  
  
Rex looked pitiful, the attack, even though it was a hologram had ripped his shirt. he slowly drew a card. then a grin appeared on his face. "You shall now lose everything. I activate Monster Reborn on my Dragon, then I summon Gilasaurus and it is treated like a Special summon."  
  
Gaia pulled up a readout about his card graveyard. "and due to the side effect of doing so I return My Swordsman to the Field, in defense Mode."  
  
Rex laughed menacingly "That does not matter. you see I now sacrifice my two Monsters for Tri-Horned Dragon. Attack!" the two monsters disappeared into a vortex and a vicious looking Dragon appeared, it reared back and launched an assault that destroyed Dragon Seeker (1800).  
  
A vortex appeared on the field, drawing the two chosen monsters into its mighty depths. The Black Knight strode onto the field from the vortex where both monsters had disappeared. The knight held its head high, its shield resting in one hand, while the other hand bore his mighty sword. It was truly a sight to behold. The knight looked magnificent in its dark armor, and the dark bearings of the alley only made him more imposing then ever. Gaia smiled over at Rex. "That ends my turn."  
  
Rex almost choked, "Your not going to attack my monster? But that makes no sense. I could easily wipe out your Swordsman of Landstar and the rest of your lifepoints." Rex looked thoroughly bewildered.  
Gaia frowned, "Battle City rules state that a Ritual monster can not attack the same turn it is summoned, thus it is your turn, and my fatal flaw was summoning my Swordsman, guess you have to defeat me."  
Rex's grin was big enough to swallow a tank, "Fine, I summon Sapphire Dragon to the field, In attack Mode. Tri Horn Dragon, Attack." The great dragon reared back and launched an attack, an attack that quickly reached across the field and slammed into the Swordsman. A cloud of smoke came into the air and the entire field was obscured from view. The smoke cleared from the field slowly, but only one dragon.  
  
"You activated my trap, Rex. And now your Sapphire Dragon shall pay, as will your life points. I activate Magic Arm Shield, forcing your Tri Horned Dragon to attack your other monster. Thus your lifepoints are going to take some damage." Rex looked glumly from his Tri-Horned Dragon to his LP readout (1150).  
  
"And since you can not move again that makes it my turn!" Gaia smiled. "I activate my final Facedown card, Axe of Despair! This mighty card raises my Knights attack power clear to 4000! Attack" The Shield disappeared from The Knight's Hand, and it was soon replaced with an Axe. The Mighty Knight Ran forward and slashed across Rex's Monster with a crossing pattern that opened it up just below its head. The monster roared in pain, then shattered into many pieces. Rex looked pitifully to his LP Readout, as it clicked down to 0.  
  
He sank lazily to his knees. "How...How could I lose? I put everything into building this deck. How?" Gaia calmly walked forward, "And you almost won. It was a great duel, one you should be proud of. I would gladly duel you again anytime. Can I please have your locator card? You can keep your dragon, I have no use for it." Rex nodded glumly at Gaia's words; he reached into a pocket and withdrew a locator card. "Here you go. Good luck." He said, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Gaia took the card and quietly left. 


	4. Chapter 4: Town of Meetings

Chapter 4: Town of Meetings  
  
Gaia was making his way to the downtown area when two things caught his eye. The first was a duel, between two kids of about the same age. The first duelist, who had slightly green hair and a pink shirt on, had just summoned a monster that Gaia had no clue what was. The other duelist was a kid with blonde hair and a blue and white striped shirt. The other thing that caught his eye was a card shop. Maybe I can find some cards of value in there, he thought, and quickly made his way over to the building. The building was rounded and had a small second story. He pulled the door open and a door chime sounded. As he walked in he saw a short, old man behind a counter full of duel monsters cards. The old man had slightly graying hair underneath a yellow hat.  
  
"Can I help you?" he said, "and welcome to my store." He spread his arms, taking in the store in a single gesture.  
"You have Duel Monsters cards." He said, more of a statement then a question.  
The old man nodded pointedly at the display case, beckoning Gaia forward with the other hand. "Of course, it is only the greatest game ever invented you know. My own grandson even plays."  
Gaia shook his head and looked at the cards in the display case, "Your grandson may play, but is he any good? There are plenty of duelists out there, but few are the talented ones." He spotted a card that could improve his deck and pointed it out. "How much for that one?" He said, reaching for his pocket.  
The man opened the case and grabbed the card; "this card is 1 dollar. And yes my grandson is good. Actually, he is very good. Wait, here he is now." The door chimed in again. "Yugi, how is Joey doing?" he called.  
Gaia spun around, and saw that it was indeed Yugi who had entered the store. Yugi looked from Gaia to the old man, "He just be Espa Roba, Grandpa," he replied calmly. Then he turned again to Gaia, "And you are?"  
Gaia pulled a dollar out of his pocket and put it on the counter, then scooped up his card and put it in his deck. "My name is Gaia Ishstar. And you, I presume, are the same Yugi that beat Pegasus?"  
Yugi smiled, "yes that would be true," then his smile faded. "You said your name was Ishstar? As in Marik Ishstar?" he said heatedly.  
Gaia smiled slightly, "That would be my brother, and the reason I am here."  
Yugi glared at him, "How can you work for such a foul person? He is as evil as they get." By now he was looking at Gaia as if he were a slug.  
Gaia laughed, "Take it easy Yugi, I said that was why I was here. I did not say I worked for him. I am actually here to stop him. Much like my sister tells me you are trying to do." And with that he walked out of the store. He was at the door when Yugi called out to him.  
"Hey!" he called "Good luck." Gaia smiled at him and turned back to the door to see the Blonde haired kid with a white and blue shirt halt in front of him.  
"Well are you going to leave or not?" he said smirking.  
Gaia laughed at him, "Watch what you say, it could cause you problems that you do not want to encounter." He said, then began to walk away.  
"Big words from the big man, ooh, I sure am scared," Joey retorted behind his back.  
Gaia smiled and turned, "at least I know how to back up my mouth, Let's duel!" he said as he whipped out his duel disk. Joey did the same, positioning himself opposite of Gaia. A crowd began to gather, and the older man and Yugi soon came outside to witness the action.  
"You're on you oversized brute. I will smash you in a duel." He crowed to the gathered crowds. Both duelists drew there hands and the duel began. 


End file.
